


Sapphire

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Poem that Dave wrote for John.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider





	Sapphire

those sapphire eyes  
more imposing than the skies  
embracing me entirely whole  
my heart my mind my body my soul  
all eternally belong to you  
for i love those beautiful eyes of blue


End file.
